Un Nuevo Encuentro
by Lovely-chan
Summary: Luego de muchos anos Terry decide regresar a buscar a su gran amor Candy, sera ella capaz de perdonarlo?


**Un Nuevo Encuentro...**

_Por: Lovely-chan_

Me encontré de vuelta en el mundo de la animación cuando un grupo de chicas y chicos me llamaban sin cesar. Yo desperté de mi sueño y me di cuenta de que no habia sido olvidado, a pesar de mis errores no me olvidaban y lo que mas me sorprendio fue que me defendian contra aquellos que me intentaban desprestigiar. No lo dudé un sengundo mas y decidí hacer algo de una vez por todas, mis errores del pasado serían enmendados. "No volveré a dejar que la lastima y el honor destruyan los sentimientos y el amor verdadero entre una pareja." Si, yo Terruce Granchester, el joven actor e hijo del Duque Granchester era sumamente infeliz por mi absurda decisión. Fue entonces cuando preparé mis valijas y emprendí un viaje que debí haber hecho hacía muchos años. Tenía un compromiso conmigo mismo y también con mi fanaticada. Me sentí liberado de la presión y el dolor en el que vivía encarcelado; por fin sería libre. "Libre...jamás pensé volver a serlo." Me pregunté en ese instante cómo fue que soporté tanto tiempo sin ser yo mismo. Yo el joven rebelde, el que jamás se dejaría manipular por nada ni nadie, el que no seguiría los pasos de mi padre...terminé igual que él, viviendo de apariencias y lleno de infelicidad. "Ya es hora...si, ya es hora de que enmiende mi vida y me de la oportunidad de ser felíz. Candy...tantos años alejado de tu sonrisa y de tus cabellos dorados. Seguro tendrás mas pecas en tu nariz." Con estas palabras se dibujó la primera sonrisa sincera que en años no había tenido. "Pronto llegaré...pero tengo miedo. Cuál será su reacción al verme? Se habrá casado? Será felíz? Yo no lo logré jamás y dentro de mi sabía que asi sería." Comenzé a recordar el momento en que nos despedimos y reviví aquel instante como si hubiese acabado de suceder. "Candy...que tonto he sido...me dejé manipular y te dejé ir sin tratar de convencerte de que nunca sería felíz sin ti. Candy...ojalá puedas perdonarme."  
  
Terry continuó su viaje camino al Hogar de Pony en busca de su gran amor...su único amor. 

Ya podía ver el paisaje dibujado a lo lejos, se respiraba aquel aire tan puro y la brisa del aire jugueteaba con mis cabellos largos. Que hermoso lugar, lleno de vegetación y de vida. Hacia tanto que vivia en la ciudad que ya no recordaba el aroma fresco del aire. "Por fin te encontraré Candy..." Mi cuerpo ya empezaba a inquietarse y mis manos comenzaban a sudar, pronto llegaría el momento de la verdad, el momento en que le daria la cara a la mujer que he amado en silencio durante años. Ya podia ver la Colina de Pony y al Padre Arbol tan enorme y fuerte como la primera vez que lo vi. Mi carreta se detuvo y yo baje a caminar un poco a organizar mis pensamientos. "Que puedo decirle?" Había llegado hasta tan lejos sin saber ni siquiera que decirle. "Que estúpido soy! Debería dar la vuelta y regresar a Nueva York, al cabo que quizás ni me recuerda...será posible que no me recuerde? Candy..." Terry se quedo paralizado frente al Padre árbol sin saber que hacer. "No! Llegué hasta aqui y no daré vuelta atrás, no seré un cobarde. Si no me recuerda, si no me ama, si me odia...debo saberlo para poder seguir en paz." Con estas ultimas palabras me dirigí al Hogar de Pony. Ya estaba ahí, frente al viejo hogar que parecía que el tiempo lo hubiese congelado ya que permanecía igual que yo lo recordaba. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué tres veces. Nadie respondió y volví a tocar. Fue cuando escuché su voz...alguien gritaba algo agitada "Ya va!" Era ella, yo estaba seguro que se trataba de ella. Mi corazón dió un salto al escuchar su voz una vez mas...si, el no se equivocaría. En menos de un segundo la puerta se abrió y ahi esncontré unos ojos color esmeralda que me miraban fijo a los ojos y muy sorprendidos. "Candy...me recurdas?" Fue lo único que pude decir luego de permanecer callados por un tiempo. "Si te recurdo Terruce." Para mi el que ella recordara mi nombre fue algo sumamente importante. "No me has olvidado..." Sonrei levemente pero note su seriedad y cambié mi sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación. Acaso se molestaba de verme? Acaso me odiaba? El terror invadió mi alma y sentí deseos de irme, pero no fue así. Ella, mi ángel de cabellos rubios al notar el cambio en mi expresión sonrió. "A que has venido Terry, han pasado muchos años?" Mi corazón comenzó a latir una vez mas...quizas no todo estaba perdido. 

Si, Candice White, la señorita pecas se encontraba frente a mi una vez mas. Estaba mas hermosa que nunca; ya era toda una mujer. Su cuerpo había cambiado y su rostro era mas maduro, pero aun así conservava algo de niña. No sabía que decir, ella me preguntaba a que había venido pero yo…como podía decirle que regresé por ella, a recuperar su amor. "Sentí muchos deseos de verte y decí venir, espero no te moleste." Ella se quedó callada por unos instantes y luego me respondió. "No, no me molesta, pero dime la verdadera razón por la cual vinistes. Dudo mucho que sea por puros deseos de visitar a una amiga. Acaso sucedió algo?" Si, aún me conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era yo una persona que se dedicara a visitar a sus amigos. "No, no sucede nada…en verdad…quisiera hablar contigo tranquilo. Tienes un tiempo?" Ella titubió pero aceptó. 

Jamás pensé volver a caminar a su lado y ahí estaba yo, al lado de mi Tarzán Pecosa caminando hacia la colina de Pony…me hacía recordar los tiempos del colegio…aquellos tiempos fueron los mejores de mi vida. "Ya estamos en un lugar tranquilos y a solas, ahora dime Terry, a que se debe tanto misterio?" Misterio? Es que acaso ella pensaba que todo era un juego o una broma? "No hay ningún misterio. Candy…seré sincero contigo, ya estoy bastante grandecito para andar con rodeos. Yo quiero decirte lo que he llevado guardado en mi corazón durante años." El rostro de Candy cambió de repente y se puso pálido. "Terry, no revuelvas el pasado por favor. Ya no tiene caso." Yo no había viajado después de tanto tiempo para seguir guardando todo el dolor en mi alma y sobre todo para dejarla escapar una vez mas. "No!" Respondí muy seguro. "Lo siento Candy, pero es algo que debí decir hace muchos años y ya no pienso callar más. Yo desgracié mi vida al quedarme al lado de Susana. Yo nunca he sido felíz desde el día en que te perdí, he vivido una falsa vida llena de apariencias y cada noche al apagar la luz todos los recuerdos atormentaban mi alma y me odié, si, me odié más que a nada en el mundo por ser tan cobarde y tan imbécil. Por dejarte escapar de mi lado...esa es la verdadera razón de mi desdicha. La única verdad es que te amo y siempre te he amado...no creo que nunca eso cambie." "Basta Terry, no quiero oir mas!" Ella trató de levantarse e irse, pero la detube. "Por favor, déjame desahogar mi alma, si después me quieres pegar, irte u odiarme ya eso será otra cosa. Por favor escúchame." Mi hermoso ángel derramaba lágrimas de sus verdes ojos y yo no soporté verla llorar. No deseaba hacerla sufrir abriendo viejas heridas, lo que yo anhelaba era recuperar el tiempo perdido y darnos una nueva oportunidad. La tomé en mis brazos para consolarla pero para mi desgracia ella me empujó y se fué corriendo de mi lado. "Si…yo mismo cave mi propia tumba, tardé demasiado tiempo en regresar a tu lado…entiendo tu dolor y tu desprecio." La ví alejarse de mi y con ella se fue mi última esperanza a ser felíz. Mi vista se empañó con las excesivas lágrimas que mis ojos dejaban escapar. "Es mi merecido por ser tan miserable." Me negaba aceptar mi pérdida, siempre soñé que regresaría a su lado pero el destino siempre se empeñó en separarnos y una vez mas la alejaba de mi. Será que tendré que vivir con este peso hasta el último día de mi vida? Será mi castigo por hacer sufrir al ser que mas he amado y que amo en la vida? "La soledad y la desdicha serán la cruz que llevaré hasta el último día de mi existencia." 

Tomé fuerzas y me levanté del suelo para seguir mi camino...debería rendirme tan facilmente? La pregunta no dejaba de repetirse en mi mente, así que decidí hospedarme cerca para ver si podía acercarme una vez mas. "No me daré por vencido Candy...sé que debe ser difícil recordar, esperaré unos días antes de buscarte denuevo. Me niego a que termine así...me niego." Así lo decidí y así lo hice, días mas tarde fui a buscarla una vez mas. Para mi desgracia, me pidió que me fuera y no regresara nunca más. Quise darle una última oportunidad a nuestra felicidad y le dejé una nota con la Hermana María. Sé que la leyó porque la ví llorando debajo del padre árbol con la carta en sus manos. Le pedí que fuera a verme, que la esperaría debajo del padre arbol al día siguiente...pasaron horas y ella no llegaba...llegó la noche y ella nunca fue a verme. En ese instante me di cuenta que realmente no había mas nada que hacer...finalmente nuestra historia había terminado en aquel viejo hospital aquella terrible noche de invierno. Decidí regresar a terminar la obra en la que había trabajado durante años. Ahora ya le podía poner un final a la historia, aunque desgraciadamente no sería el final que yo deseaba. Llevé mi escrito a muchos conocidos para hacerlo una obra de teatro, pero nadie lo aceptó ya que era muy obvio que se trataba de una biografía de mi vida...fue cuando conocí a un hombre que me ofreció producir mi trágica historia, pero no para un teatro si no para lo más moderno de estos días...el cine. Yo acepté pero la condición principal fue el que yo actuara como yo mismo en mi obra. Acepté ya que los personajes tendrían diferentes nombres y hacía muchos años que no quería actuar. Esta vez quise hacerlo...quizás así logre librarme de lo vivdo al volver a vivirlo. Paso un tiempo antes de que la película se estrenara en los pocos cinemas que existían y fue así como sucedió el milagro...Una noche mientras miraba las estrellas acostado en el techo de mi casa pude ver una sombra que se acercaba a mi hogar. Una joven hermosa y de cabellos dorados tocaba a mi puerta. Rápidamente supe que se trataba de ella y bajé tan rápido como pude. Abrí la puerta y confirmé que no se trataba de un sueño sino de una realidad. Yo estaba sobrio, ya había dejado de tomar y no había ninguna otra pecosa igual a ella en este mundo. "Candy! Has venido a verme!" Ella sonrió y me dijo en tono de broma. "Se me hizo tarde, lo siento. Esperaste mucho debajo del Padre árbol?" Yo no podía creer que estubiese ella frente a mi y sobre todo sonriendo. "No...esperé lo merecido." Ella me abrazó y con tristeza me dijo. "Vi tu película...siento no haberte escuchado...pero sobre todo siento que hayas sufrido tanto por mi decisión." Qué? Acaso se culpaba de mi estupidez? "No Candy...perdoname a mi por no luchar por nuestro amor. Siempre soñé con volver a tenerte." "Pues aquí estoy." Candy y Terry se besaron intensanmente y en ese momento comenzó a nevar. "Está nevando!" Dijo ella sonriendo. "Un día muy frío nos separamos y ahora uno igual nos vuelve a acercar. Esta vez no dejaré que te vayas." Y así terminó mi historia. Yo Terry Granchester me uní por fin a la mujer de mi vida...y gracias a mis fanáticos y fieles admiradores que me despertaron de mi largo sueño fue que logré regresar a su lado. No importa lo que la autora de Candy haya escrito y cómo nos haya terminado...nuestro amor si es verdadero y ni ella ni nadie nos separará. Ahora tendremos una familia juntos y quien quita y un día la historia de mis hijos no sea también una hermosa historia relatada por algún talentoso escritor


End file.
